Hell hath no fury
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Captain and Alucard fic, Someone suggested it, so I did it, contains Yaoi and rape, and sodomy


Captain X Alucard.

Captain's ears twitched. His surroundings were so unfamiliar. He listened for a moment before he opened his canine eyes. He was in a dark dank cell. Silently he checked himself. Hans realized that he wasn't chained down, so he sat up and moved off the table. The room was so dark that he needed to feel around the room, for the door. There was no door. The entire room was concrete wall.

"There is no way out" an eerie voice crawled. Hans spun around the room; a flash of red caught his eye. Hans approached it. His eyes focused in on it. It was another man.

"No, you don't know me. But we're about to have fun. You may call me Alucard." Alucard grabbed Hans shoulders and pushed him to the table. Hans felt the cold edge against his back. Alucard pressed cold gray lips to Hans'. He pulled back forcing his back harder into the table. However Hans had a high pain tolerance. Alucard bent him all the way back till his shoulders hit the table. Alucards' hands ripped through the werewolf's clothes. In mere seconds Hans was naked, and Alucard dissolved his own clothes. Hans tried to speak but no words came out. He hadn't been able to speak since World War 2. All that came out were hot breaths of air.

"Can't speak now can you? Well then you can't refuse me now." Alucard grabbed the other man's chest and pushed him up all the way onto the table and straddled him. Hans grabbed his arms and attempted to push him off himself. He knew his strength and he knew that Alucard didn't weigh more than he could lift. He pushed harder, straining his muscles against the man on and top of him. He raised his leg and kicked the man's hip throwing him off the table and to the floor. Captain Hans sprung from the table and tried to find a door to the room again. Alucard grabbed the man and pulled him back towards the table. Hans tried to scream and fought against him. Alucard was unprepared for this and both the men hit the ground, naked, fighting against each other. Captains had his hands around the vampire's neck, crushing his windpipe. "Oh my, child, you're not going to be able to kill me, you're not human." Alucard kneed Hans in the stomach throwing him off him. He then pinned Captain to the ground, and grabbed his cock. Hans tried to yell but all that came out was an exasperated sigh. Alucard looked into the Captain's blue eyes before he went down on him. Hans gasped and arched upward. He drove his hands into the vampire's mane of hair. As much as Hans wanted to pull him away, he didn't. He hadn't felt this kind of pleasure in a long time. His breathing came faster and faster till he was panting. Then he came, spilling into Alucard's lips. Hans' head was spinning and he didn't fully realize that the vampire was pulling him facedown onto the table. The next thing he knew his hands were bound in thick, metal chains. The Captain had never before wanted to express him self in words so much. His eyes dilated when he realized what was about to happen. He pulled at the chains as hard as he could, and even with inhuman strength he was unable to free himself. Hans gasped sharply when he felt Alucard inside him; he curled his hands over the edge of the metal table and pulled back, trying to lessen his humiliation. His head spinning he kept working on a way to undo the chains that held him.

Animal instincts took over. Hans growled fiercely while Alucard fucked him. He could feel the werewolf coming out.

"Yes, Yes! That's what I want, show your true self Günsche!" Alucard cried, getting off more and more with Hans' struggle. "I want to see the animal in you. Show me that animal!" He growled more fiercely pulling harder and harder at his bindings.

They snapped. Hans turned and took his canine claws to Alucards chest throwing him from the table.

"Yes, hurt me Captain, you know you want to" Alucard taunted. Hans couldn't control the amount of violence that he exerted against the vampire, ripping him to shreds. No matter the amount of violence he used Alucard regenerated himself. Eventually Hans wore himself out, and lay on the floor next to the vampire.

"Fun wasn't it?" Alucard smirked. Hans glared at him, before licking the blood from his claws.

Then, Hans woke up.


End file.
